I'm Yours Forever
by doublethepleasure
Summary: It's Akito's sixteenth birthday and Shigure comes to visit with his latest book. Rated M JUST to be safe for non-descriptive sexual content! Some language and no violence. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I really wish I did, but I don't!

It was a beautiful spring morning and Shigure absent-mindedly played with a strand of Akito's hair while she slept. He had decided to come see the Goddess and surprise her with a copy of his new book. Up until then, he usually read it aloud to her skipping the parts Hatori deemed 'inappropriate', but since today was Akito's sixteenth birthday he thought she was ready. Shigure gazed thoughtfully at the girl beside him as Akito started to stir awake.

She opened her eyes delicately as if the incoming sun from the open door was blinding. Immediately Akito sensed Him beside her. She turned on her side to face him and smiled up at him. "You came." She didn't seem to notice that her thin blanket was slipping off her naked body, or if she did, she didn't care that it was.

Shigure laughed at the statement and replied carelessly, "Of course I came. Today is my Goddess' sixteenth birthday-a very special day." He took his book out from his kimono's pocket and gave it to her. "Your birthday present."

Akito's eyes lit up as she saw it. "Just be sure not to let Hatori or Kureno find out that I'm allowing you to read it for yourself. You know how uptight they can be."

Akito frowned as he said this. With narrowed eyes she told him, "I want _you_ to read it to me. _All_ of it."

Shigure replied instantly, "My, my, my. Someone's certainly feeling demanding today. I can't remember if this is Ren or Akito. Where is my sweet-"

Akito flared at this part. "How dare you even compare me to that bitch! I am nothing like that woman! Take it back!" She slapped him across his face with such force that it took everything he had not to flinch. "Now." She was breathing heavily and glaring at Shigure, the blanket completely forgotten.

_God_ she was beautiful! Shigure stared back coldly. "I am greatly sorry if I caused you any distress. I'll be leaving, now." He got to his feet and began to walk out of her rooms.

"No!" Akito cried out before she could stop it. "No, don't leave me. Please." She came to Shigure and looked up at him, pleadingly. "You-you still haven't read to me. You need to read to me. Then, if you want, you can go."

He didn't want to go, and he had a growing suspicion that she knew it. But in that moment it didn't matter. Standing naked before him, holding out his book, looking as enticing as ever. He needed her. He wanted her. Shigure managed to look casually at ease, "I'll shut the door, you must be cold."

Akito was thrilled. She had done it! She had lured him back to her. Akito tried to hide her excitement as she laid down on her bed, waiting for him. Shigure was back by her side within a moment and began to read.

Akito listened, fascinated, as Shigure finished. "And so, he took her in his arms. And kissed her everywhere with a passion. They would never part. He was hers and she was his. Forever." He closed the book gently and placed it by the edge of her bed.

"Well? What did you think?" He asked her nonchalantly as if he were oblivious to her enthralled reaction, which he was not.

"It was beautiful. But I was surprised that they waited until the last chapter to have sex. They wanted to have sex long before then. It must have been the first chapter."

"Yes, well, you can't always get what you want when you want it." Shigure shrugged.

"Why not?" Akito frowned. "When I want to have sex, I'll have it then."

Shigure smirked knowingly, "What if the person doesn't want you." He knew how this was going to end.

Akito furrowed her brows, "They will. And if I'm not mistaken, they want me now."

"Kureno? I think it will take quite some manipulation to get him in bed. He's not so-"

"No. You." Akito stared challengingly at him.

Shigure stared back. "If you want me to want you, you'll have to be more tempting than that. Try to relax, don't look at me as if you want to hit me. Try to be more seductive, more subtle." He said as if it were nonsense, a game, as if he wanted to tutor her.

But, surprisingly, she listened. Akito relaxed her face and sent the message through her eyes. You shouldn't be doing this, Shigure told himself. She's sixteen-still a girl. Hatori and Kureno will kill you. But he pushed the thoughts away. She was too irresistible, and she knew it. He was powerless.

"Very good." He came to her and cupped her cheeks with his hands, and tilted her face upward. "I came. You got me. Now close your eyes." And he kissed her deeply, remembering that this was their second kiss. Much better than the first.

"I'm yours. Forever." Akito whispered in his ear.


End file.
